


Protetti da una conchiglia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un flash-fic Drarry un po’ dolceamara, successiva alla morte di Sirius.What if.Scritta per: Alice Simone per il The Christmas Invasion.Scritta sentendo: Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound Lyrics; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_FkM0S-PgY.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Oro bianco [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041155
Kudos: 2





	1. Protetti da una conchiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: drarry by Martelca.

Protetti da una conchiglia

Sul davanzale della finestra, in una tazzina di ceramica decorata da disegni di fiori rosa e delicati, erano posati dei fiori di lavanda. Il loro odore riempiva la camera.

Harry mugolò, svegliandosi con quel profumo nelle narici, socchiuse gli occhi, vedendo sfocato, le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide. Allungò il braccio, sentendo un morbido cuscino sotto la testa e, mugolando, si alzò seduto. A tentoni, sul comodino accanto al letto trovò i suoi occhiali, li riconobbe al tocco e l’inforcò.

Si guardò intorno, l’ambiente era illuminato da una pallida luce biancastra.

“Dove sono?” si domandò. Chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso, sospirando. Allungò le gambe, scostando il lenzuolo. Da fuori proveniva il rumore del mare.

< Sono scappato da Hogwarts! Ora mi ricordo! Ho preso il nottetempo da Hogsmeade e sono sceso alla fermata che mi è parsa più lontana, vicino al mare. Ho raggiunto la scogliera e poi… poi… > pensò.

Udì dei passi, si alzò di scatto in piedi e recuperò la propria bacchetta da un comodino di ciliegio. La puntò, dicendo: “Chi c’è?!”.

“Il padrone di casa” rispose una voce conosciuta.

Harry impallidì, indietreggiò e cadde pesantemente sul letto, a gambe larghe, facendolo cigolare.

“Draco?” biascicò e la voce gli tremò. Posò la bacchetta sul letto, impallidendo.

“Potter” rispose Draco.

_“No, attento! Così cadrai!” gridò Draco. Afferrò Harry al volo, prima che cadesse nel vuoto. Una pietra si staccò dal bordo della scogliera, e cadde in mare, lì dove c’erano degli alti scogli._

_ “Lui… lui è morto per colpa mia! È stata colpa mia, capisci?!” gridò Harry. Le lacrime rigavano copiose il suo viso, teneva gli occhi serrati e urlava di dolore, tremando. “Sirius ed io potevamo essere una famiglia! Ho rovinato tutto!”. I suoi occhiali erano appannati._

_Draco lo condusse con sé lontano dal bordo e gli posò la fronte sulla sua, sfiorando i suoi scompigliati capelli mori._

_“Io volevo solo rimanesse accanto a me!” gridò Harry. Cadde in ginocchio, Draco si piegò a sua volta, poggiandoselo contro il petto._

_“Non è colpa tua. Non è stata colpa tua” gemette. Gli accarezzò la guancia, pulendogliela dalla terra che la sporcava. Lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, poggiandoselo contro e lo condusse con sé verso la casa._

“Tu cosa ci fai qui?” biascicò Harry, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Draco gli sorrise in modo accondiscendente e rispose: “Ieri eri sconvolto e ti sei addormentato nel mio letto”.

Harry si passò la mano sul volto e sospirò, la cicatrice gli pizzicava. “Come mai non sei ad Hogwarts? Credevo fosse diventato il tuo parco giochi con la Umbridge” sussurrò roco.

< Quello che ricordo di ieri è assurdo, non è certo il Malfoy che conosco > pensò.

Draco si avvicinò e si sedette sul letto, dicendo: “Sai, dopo la serie di idiozie che ha fatto mio padre per il signore oscuro, mia madre ha voluto mandarmi in un posto sicuro. Questa è la nostra villa al mare”.

“Sei proprio ricco” borbottò Harry, scuotendo il capo.

Alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli azzurro-grigi di Draco. Entrambi distorsero lo sguardo, arrossendo.

“Anche la tua famiglia paterna era ricca, sai? Di purosangue, come la mia” sussurrò Draco.

_Draco stava ritto in piedi, stampata sul suo viso un’espressione angosciata. Guardava Harry steso su un fianco, il giovane continuava a singhiozzare e piangere, stringendo a sé il lenzuolo._

_< L’oscurità ha spento la tua luce > pensò Draco. _

_“Mi sento annegare! _

_Ho distrutto l’intero ufficio di Silente, vorrei spaccare il mondo… Ed ora come ora non ho nemmeno la forza di stare in piedi. Sono io che vado in pezzi” gemette Potter. Si morse il labbro inferiore, fino a far uscire il sangue._

_Draco sospirò. “Ora riposa” lo supplicò._

_< Impazzisco al pensiero che mio padre sia responsabile delle sue condizioni. Lui e mia madre sono sempre stati genitori meravigliosi, non riesco a credere che essere purosangue significhi essere assassini._

_Ho sempre fatto il bulletto, ma uccidere veramente… no, è qualcosa d’impensabile, terribile. Come lo è quello che ha fatto la Umbridge, torturando tutti quei ragazzini, ed io che mi sono lasciato manipolare da lei! Non ne avevo idea!_

_Mi viene da vomitare a pensare che potrei essere come il lato peggiore di mio padre > pensò, allontanandosi._

_Si sentì trattenere e, sorpreso, si voltò._

_“N-non mi lasciare… da solo…” gemette Harry, stringendolo per la manica del pigiama. Gli occhi invasi dalle lacrime, il volto stravolto dal dolore, le labbra sporche di sangue._

_< La guerra è alle porte. Mia madre mi ha mandato qui perché, essendoci già passata, sa che presto ci saranno morti da entrambe le parti._

_Potremmo scomparire all’improvviso, come ha fatto Sirius > pensò Draco. Abbracciò Harry con trasporto, accarezzandogli la testa dolcemente, ed Harry si aggrappò disperatamente a lui. < Ha bisogno di un contatto umano, gli andrebbe bene chiunque… però… voglio essere io. Ho sempre voluto essere io > ammise Draco._

Draco si deterse le labbra con la lingua. “Se vuoi, puoi restare” mormorò. Si massaggiò il collo. “Mia madre ha nascosto sia a mio padre che a mia zia dove mi sono nascosto. Questa casa appartiene alla sua famiglia, non ai Malfoy”.

Harry si accorse che c’era un origami a forma di cigno posato su un tavolinetto accanto alla finestra.

“Lo hai fatto tu, quello?” domandò rauco. La parete era decorata da grandi conchiglie conficcate al suo interno.

Draco si passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli biondo platino. “Sì” sussurrò.

“Ho sempre invidiato questa tua capacità” mormorò Harry. < Tutto questo è così paradossale che mi sento a mio agio, come se qui fossimo così distanti dal resto del mondo da trovarci in una dimensione protetta dove possiamo essere qualcosa d’altro >. “Se rimanessi, me lo insegneresti?” domandò.

“Certo, Potter” rispose Draco.

_Draco socchiuse gli occhi, guardando Harry addormentato sul cuscino. Gli sfilò gli occhiali e si voltò, posandoli sul comodino. _

_Il respiro di Harry era pesante._

_I due ragazzi erano stesi l’uno di fronte all’altro, nell’incoscienza Potter era rimasto aggrappato a Draco._

_< Il sole è andato via da ore. Tu finalmente hai chiuso gli occhi._

_Finché resterai qui ti terrò al sicuro, sarai sano e salvo tra le mie braccia >._

_Harry aveva le gote ancora umide a causa delle lacrime._

_Draco si guardò la mano e, titubante, abbracciò Harry a sua volta. < Nessuno ti farà del male, almeno fino alle prime luci dell’alba >. _

< So che non potrà durare. Lui è il dannato eroe di questo maledetto mondo che non lo merita. Il suo stupido cuore Grifondoro lo farà correre verso il pericolo e la morte. Per cosa poi? Per aspettare arrivi un nuovo Signore Oscuro?

Però, finché mi sarà possibile, lo terrò con me, al sicuro > pensò Draco.

“Grazie” mormorò Harry.

< Ciò che ricordo mi stupisce, ma devo ammettere che è vero. Questa notte avrei voluto che Malfoy non mi lasciasse, mai > pensò.


	2. Riprendi pian piano a vivere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: #7emezzochallenge.  
Pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Personaggi: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter. Harry sick, Draco caretaker.  
Coppia: Drarry  
Words: 582  
Rating: Giallo  
Contesto: What-if tra il V° e il VI° libro.  
Dove: In Inghilterra

Riprendi pian piano a vivere

Harry fece una smorfia, mentre Draco gli passava delicatamente il fazzoletto sulle labbra.

“Non riesco a trattenere niente. Neanche il cibo dentro di me” esalò Potter.

Malfoy utilizzò il fazzoletto ricamato, dalla morbida stoffa bianca, anche per detergergli le perle di sudore sulla fronte, sorridendogli delicatamente.

Gli occhi verde smeraldo di Potter si soffermavano sulle decorazioni floreali del bagno.

< Inizia a sembrarmi persino sciocco mangiare > pensò. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e il sapore acido aggrediva a più mandate la sua gola e le sue narici.

Malfoy gli accarezzò la schiena con delicatezza, guardandolo seduto sul bagno.

Gli domandò: “Preferisci stenderti o passeggiare? Nel primo caso, però, ti fornirei dei cuscini. Preferisco non farti sdraiare del tutto, potresti sentirti nuovamente male.

“Perché mi stai aiutando? Non sono abituato a vederti così gentile” disse Harry. < Che stia provando pena? O forse questo è un inganno dei Malfoy. Insomma, sarà furioso per quello che ho fatto a suo padre > pensò.

Draco scrollò le spalle.

“Forse perché mi servi forte. Forse perché vorrò poi io il tuo aiuto" rispose vago. “Ti ho studiato molto. Mi avevano detto di farlo. Volevano che diventassi tuo nemico, una spia. Non erano più semplici screzi tra ragazzi. La prima è stata la Umbridge, non voleva fossi un semplice bulletto, ma che torturassi gli altri.

Io non volevo tutto questo. Forse ero solo un ragazzino geloso della tua fama, che voleva compiacere suo padre e non ti aveva perdonato il fatto che da bambini tu non mi avessi stretto la mano”.

Lo aiutò ad alzarsi, poggiandoselo contro e lo scortò nella stanza accanto, lanciandogli sguardi preoccupati.

< Sono così sconvolto che avevo dimenticato che fine aveva fatto la Umbridge > pensò Harry.

“Quindi non è pena la tua?” chiese.

Malfoy negò col capo.

“No, anche se motivazioni sono molteplici.

Questo per me è un nido, in rifugio e qui voglio essere me stesso. Ho capito profondamente cosa gli altri vogliono che diventi e ne sono rimasto atterrito.

Io… Non sono pronto ad uccidere" esalò con voce roca.

Potter rabbrividì.

Domandò con voce esile: “Che tipo di aiuto vuoi da me?”.

Draco lo fece accomodare su un morbido divanetto in cui affondò. Il capo gli doleva e avvertì nuovamente salire la nausea.

< Come può fidarsi abbastanza di me dopo quello che ho fatto? Ho completamente dimenticato i miei doveri. Non ho pensato al fatto che tutti contano su di me per sconfiggere Voldemort. Non mi sono ricordato dei miei amici o di quello che significava Hogwarts per me e quanto fosse importante proteggerla.

Ho semplicemente cercato di far cessare tutto questo dolore. Stavo buttando via la mia vita e mi ha salvato lui alla scogliera.

Ormai non dubito più di quei ricordi, per quanto incredibili > pensò Potter.

Malfoy sospirò.

“Hai bisogno di riprenderti. In questo luogo siamo al sicuro.

Lascia fuori tutto il resto, ci siamo solo noi.

Ne parleremo quando torneremo là fuori, in balia del mondo” esalò.

Harry sentiva il sudore pizzicare, il collo gonfio e graffiato pulsare. Avvertì nuovamente la nausea e boccheggiò, mentre perdeva il controllo dei bassi versi che sfuggivano dalle sue labbra arrossate.

Serrò gli occhi ed ansimò.

“Sono un ottimo pozionista, al contrario di te. Attendi un attimo e ti darò qualcosa… O hai paura che ti possa avvelenare?” chiese Draco.

Harry gli fece un sorriso stanco.

“Ti basterebbe molto meno per uccidermi. Mi fido” esalò.

Draco arrossì al suo sorriso e, annuendo, si diresse nella stanza accanto.


End file.
